colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom
Phantom is an unregistered hero found in the main Colmaton Universe. History At the age of 21, Bryon Walden was a senior undergraduate student who was carrying out his Capstone project at a government laboratory in Chicago, Illinois. The team he was working with was assigned to come up with a cure or vaccine for a virus that ravaged the city of New York back in 2005. Anyone infected by the virus would have one of the following outcomes: * Die from the symptoms of the virus that mimicked a savage flu. * Transform into savage mindless monsters. * Suffer from cold-like symptoms, but develop superpowers of their own. * Bear no symptoms and be immune to the virus somehow. However, Bryon had learned that the head of the project was draining money from the project funds. Confused, he sneaked inside the director’s office to try to investigate. However, an explosion in the facility unleashed the experimental virus and Bryon had been infected somehow. The rex rabbit suffered a cold of sorts, but later on developed the power of invisibility while hiding from thugs while scavenging one night. As for the city, the virus swept through Chicago much more quickly than in New York. The city was placed under quarantine and was nearly destroyed from within. The people were being wiped out not only from the virus, but also from those who changed into horrifying, bloodthirsty creatures. The military and BOS worked fervently to bring order to the city and control the contagious virus. All the while, Bryon feared for his life. His mother and father had been killed by some of the abominations that roamed the streets. Worse, the military and BOS were looking for him as a “person of interest” in the facility explosion. The rex rabbit managed to slip out of the city by hiding in a military cargo truck that was moving out of the city. With all of the chaos happening within Chicago, the rex rabbit would have presumably perished. After his escape, Bryon spent his years traveling the country, having to learn to survive on the land and the streets. He took odd jobs, usually as a courier. Three years after the Chicago Incident, Bryon was ambushed by thugs intent on stealing a parcel he was carrying for a job. However, a mysterious wolf had saved his life, beating back the thugs with a baton and using powers similar to Bryon’s. The wolf, revealing himself to be a former war soldier, then took in Bryon, training him art of Parkour, Close Quarters Combat (CQC), and Taihojitsu, using batons to take down opponents. His body and mind was pushed to his limits, letting Bryon unlock the power of telekinesis and hovering. He was also trained in stealth, ensuring he could sneak in and out of places without being caught. Three years of training later, the mentor declared that Bryon was ready and bestowed him the name of Phantom. The wolf then gave him on final task: To head to the city of Colmaton and make his mark there. The rabbit bowed to his master one last time and made his way to the famed city. After months of traveling the roads, Bryon made it to the outskirts of the metropolis. As to what kind of adventures he will have, only Bryon will know… Powers and Abilities Powers Bryon can turn himself invisible at a moment's notice, allowing him to slip past guards and cameras unnoticed. He also controls telekinesis, allowing him to throw objects with his mind at ease. His telekinesis also can be used to slow larger falls, cushioning him and keeping him from being hurt. Abilities City and Wilderness Survival Years of traveling have helped train Bryon to survive in the wilderness and the city streets. He can make and find food in places people aren’t aware of. Some Duct Tape Will Fix That! Thanks to the odd jobs while traveling and his work at the junkyard, Bryon is quite adept at fixing things. It especially helps with maintaining his motorcycle. Army Training Bryon's time with his mentor has trained him in military combat, allowing him to hold his own against typical thugs. Weaknesses Telekinesis Fatigue Bryon’s telekinesis grows weak with repeated use and/or the amount of exertion that it requires. For example, flinging one or two cars is nothing to the rabbit. However, each throw in succession gets weaker, eventually leaving Bryon unable to do so. After he rests for a spell, his telekinesis get back to their normal levels. Chicago Incident Bryon harbors some wounds regarding the Chicago Incident six years ago. Should anyone speak about it or the victims in an insulting manner (such as cracking jokes about it), the rabbit will become enraged at the target, causing him to make mistakes. Can't Hide From Me Forever! Bryon's invisibility cannot disguise his body heat. Crooks or people with thermal heat vision can spot him right away. Paraphernalia Equipment Multi-tool kit, a pair of self-defense batons with a taser option, binoculars, utility belt, different knockout weapons from Decker Security Innovations. Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia * Being from Chicago, Bryon has contempt towards the condiment ketchup. He'll become annoyed if he sees a bottle of ketchup nearby and will become very angry if someone splatters it on his food. Category:Heroes Category:Unregistered Heroes Category:Male heroes Category:Rabbit Characters